Reporters and Memories
by Onigami Nanashi
Summary: It's only PG13 because it's slash. A reporter comes to Lupin and, somehow, sparks something in him that eases the grief.


A/N: This is very good when listening to The VervePipe's 'Freshmen'. I was listening to it when I wrote this and got my inspiration from it, but thought the fic was too long to put it in, if you want the lyrics or anything (gonna flame me, or say that I did a really good job) my e-mail's forbidden_shadows@hotmail.com  
  
Remus lay on the floor, wolf newly gone and tried not to think. It was his first transformation since Lily and James died and since Sirius had been sent to Azkaban for the crime. Tears ran down his cheeks as the newspapers that were strewn on the floor came into focus and the headlines restated themselves. AN ENTIRE MUGGLE STREET DESTROYED. Sirius Black accused of being second in command to You-Know-Who. SIRIUS BLACK TAKEN TO AZKABAN. Officials say that he went quietly, laughing the whole time. FRIENDS OF BLACK SPEAK OUT. No family members have been located.  
Remus snorted as the last headline registered in his brain. Sirius Black had no family members left, and the friends they spoke of included one Serverus Snape, who hated Sirius with a vengeance, and Albus Dumbledore, who spoke of nothing in particular. None of those reporters had dared to venture to the house that he lived in, and wouldn't until later that morning. The reporters had enough sense, at least, to leave a werewolf alone during the full moon, but they would be there, especially with a comment by one snake named Snape. "I believe that you would stand to gain more information if you contacted Remus Lupin, who was closest to Black, and who could tell you more than I can. Good day." With that he had swept out of the dungeon where the reporters had cornered him. Before he could make a clean exit, however, a few of the photographers had managed to get in some good shots, and had nearly blinded him causing him (just out of sight of the reporters) to fall down a flight of stairs and land at the transparent feet of Peeves. Professor Sinistra had reported all this when he stopped by to deliver a fresh batch of Wolfsbane Potion.  
Sirius would have found all this hilarious. Remus mused, and the memory of Sirius opened a wound in his heart that caused him to cry out in near physical agony and shed hot tears onto the wood floor. After he had believed that he could shed no more tears, and shed still more, Remus heaved himself off the floor and staggered to the kitchen where reminders of Sirius were everywhere. The frosting remnants on the ceiling that they weren't ever able to get off from the birthday cake for Lily, the scorch marks on the wall from the Ramen, the lingering, faint smell of rotten eggs from the Easter that it was raining, and they decided to have an Easter egg hunt indoors (James had hidden one of the eggs too well, and Sirius found it two months later). The memories where everywhere, and Remus realized that he had tried to forget everything that they had done. He had believed the propaganda that the media had put out, and in doing so, had betrayed his best friend, his love.  
He started at the sound of people knocking on the door, and hurried to see who it was. When he saw that it was a reporter, he nearly turned back, but decided to redeem himself and say what he really thought about the accusations, and how that stood up to the Sirius that he knew and loved.  
He opened the door and was immediately assaulted by flashes from the photographer that traveled with the reporter. "Mr. Lupin, my name is Ann Oying. I'm with the Quibbler and would like to ask you a few questions about Sirius Black and your relationship with him, if you don't mind." Not that it looked as if she would take 'no' for an answer, as she stood there, Quik Quotes Quill in hand.  
"Not at all," he said, stifiling a sigh and moving to let her in. "Please, let's sit down."  
"Mr. Lupin-" she started before he cut her off.  
"Please, call me Remus."  
"Remus, then. What was your relationship to Sirius Black?" The Quill was quivering, at the ready as she stared at him with beady eyes.  
"We were best friends... and lovers at Hogwarts." He said slowly, thinking about what impact that would have on his job prospect. "After we graduated from Hogwarts, we moved in together."  
Ms. Oying leaned forward a little. "You were best friends, so what can you tell me about his personality? about who he was?" She seemed reluctant to say that they were lovers, but he went along with her anyway.  
"He was the practical joker. And the bad cook. He even was able to ruin Ramen. He was the guy that you could go out with and know that you would have a good time. He never did anything conventional. We had tofurkey (tofu turkey) with meat sauce one year for Thanksgiving, because that was what he wanted. Not that he made it, of course. I don't think the Potters ever forgot that, and they always had Thanksgiving at their house after that."  
At the mention of the Potters, the reporter stopped him to ask another question. "What was his, and your relationship with the Potters? I have heard rumors that he is their son's godfather."  
"Yes. The Potters made Sirius the godfather to Harry, and he was the man of honor at their wedding. I was back-up, in case he did something stupid and James needed to kill him."  
"Were you made a godfather to Harry as well?" Remus shook his head, though the answer was yes.  
"I was more of an uncle to him. Not that he knew, of course. He was too young to remember us. Sirius was so happy that the Potters had made him godfather, it was for him, the fun of having a little baby, the knowledge that his parents were coming soon to pick him up." Etched forever in his memory was a picture of Sirius asleep on the couch, with Harry cradled in his arms.  
They talked for nearly an hour until Lupin couldn't take any more of the questions and the inquirer. He rose and showed them to the door before going to make a cup of tea and going to respond to the letter that had been delivered by Dumbledore concerning some of the questions he had about Azkaban and how Sirius was doing there.  
  
A/N: Whoops that was really long. Ah, well, tis' what I get for writing on the computer instead of out by hand like I usually do. The tofurkey with meat sauce was thought up by me and Silverwolf Guild a long time ago, and fit in with what I wanted to do here. Thanks much!! Luv ya! 


End file.
